Pink Really Does Represent Love
by CBIzumi
Summary: Izzy and Mimi show their true feelings! Enough good reviews will bring a sequel!


Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon, so dont sue me. I got the idea from a fanfic I was reading called, I think, "The Red Velvet Curtain", so if u r the author, feel free to send me any flames about my fic. ^^; Well, to all others, I hope u enjoy! 

Pink Really Does Represent Love 

Mimi stared at Izzy, like she does every night. She watched him scratch the back of his head as he thought about a problem. She watched his hand return to the keyboard, and she watched his fingers fly as he typed, never missing a beat. Mimi thought she and Izzy were the only ones awake, so she was surprised when Palmon tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Mimi?" 

"Yes, Palmon?" Mimi asked, afraid to turn to Palmon to risk her seeing the blush across her face. 

"Why are you starting at Izzy?" Palmon inquired. 

"I-I'm not, I'm.....looking at the stars" Mimi replied, quickly thinking up an excuse. Palmon stared at Mimi, confused, but she eventually shrugged it off and went back to bed. Mimi watched Palmon to make sure she was asleep before she watched Izzy again. While this was going on, Izzy had heard their conversation, and had turned around, looking at the back of Mimi. 

"I wonder if she knows.." Izzy thought. He saw that Mimi was turning back around, but before he could turn back to his laptop, their eyes locked for a brief moment. "I wish I had enough courage to tell her..." Izzy thought. After a few moments, he closed his laptop and stood up. As he walked by Mimi, going to where his things, and Tentomon, were, they glanced at each other, and noticed that the other was blushing. Mimi watched Izzy lie down, and she sighed dreamily, putting her head in her hands. 

The next day, the group were once again walking through the forests of the Digiworld, Digimon at their sides. Tai led the way, with Sora, Matt, Joe, TK, and Kari following. Mimi was a little ways behind Kari, and Izzy was a little ways behind Mimi. Palmon and Tentomon walked together, trying to figure out what was going on between Izzy and Mimi. "I think they must like each other" Palmon suggested. 

"But they don't want to show it because they are embarrassed" Tentomon added, and Palmon nodded in agreement. They paused, and turned around to look at their partners. Both Izzy and Mimi were staring at the ground, blushing. 

That night, it was Izzy's turn to watch Mimi. He started to walk away from camp as Joe and Tai tidied up, but Tentomon caught up with him. "Where are you going Izzy?" the bug Digimon asked. 

"I'm going off to think in peace" Izzy replied, giving Tentomon an excuse he'd thought up hours ago. 

"Oh, ok. G'night Izzy" Tentomon said, and flew over to where Izzy had placed his laptop and other things. Izzy watched him go, then he turned around and began to walk down the path he was originally traveling down. 

Once he got to his destination, the beach near their camp, he silently watched Mimi stroll down the sand. Her gloves, shoes, socks, and hat were back a little ways from the water so they couldn't get wet, and Mimi walked on the wet sand, the small waves washing over her feet. "It's so peaceful...reminds me of when I used to go to the beach back home..." Mimi said quietly. She turned her gaze out over the water, eventually turning her whole body towards the horizon. "I wish I could tell Izzy how I really feel about him. About how he's so cute, and smart, and charming, and about how I can really look up to him, regardless of height" she said quietly, smiling. She watched the sunset, the golden light reflecting off the seawater. "I wish I could tell him I love him, but I'm afraid he'll break my heart..." Mimi sighed, looking down. 

"You know me better than that" Mimi turned around, startled. She looked at Izzy, who was walking towards her, also barefoot and glove-less. 

"Oh, hi Izzy" Mimi greeted quietly, feeling the blush spread. Instead of saying anything back, Izzy walked over to beside Mimi, and grabbed her hand. Mimi stared at him in confusion as he walked a little ways into the water, in front of Mimi, and grabbed her other hand. Izzy gently pulled Mimi closer, and, standing up on tiptoes, he softly kissed her on the lips. Coming back down, he looked into her eyes, and said the exact words Mimi had been waiting to hear ever since she had met Izzy. 

"I love you too, Mimi" The two kissed again, as the sun dipped below the horizon, and the stars began to illuminate the sky. 


End file.
